borderlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maya
Maya jest grywalną postacią klasy Syrena w Borderlands 2. Tło Jako małe dziecko, Maya została rozpoznana jako Syrena i oddana pod wychowanie do Zakonu Nieuchronnej Burzy (Order of the Impending Storm), rządzącego na rodzimej planecie Mai, Athenas. Rozwijała swoje zdolności Syreny w sekrecie aż do czasu osiągnięcia dorosłości, gdy zakonnicy publicznie ogłosili ją boginią i zbawczynią. Zirytowana z powodu trzymania jej przez Zakon na krótkiej smyczy, marzyła o przygodzie i wyraziła chęć podróży na Pandorę, w celu dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek na temat swojego syreniego dziedzictwa. Uświadamia sobie w końcu, że Zakon używa jej do siana strachu w celu wymuszania pieniędzy i posłuszeństwa od ludzi na Athenas. Po użyciu swojej zdolności Syreny (Phaselock) oraz zabiciu Brata Sophisa, udaje się na Pandorę by w końcu zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i dowiedzieć się czegoś o Syrenach. Maya wiedziała o Skarbcu i występowaniu Eridium jeszcze zanim przybyła na Pandorę. Po tym jak Przystojny Jack, poprzez inwigilację Athenas dowiaduje się o Mai, nie stanowi dla niego dużego problemu umieszczenie Mai w pociągu z początku gry. Umiejętności Drzewko umiejętności Mai Umiejętność Mai to zdolność do zawieszenia przeciwnika w innym wymiarze, czyli zamknięcie przeciwnika w bezruchu i może zostać rozwinięta z celu zapewnienia dodatkowych, przeróżnych rodzajów obrażeń. Umiejetność ta jest przydatna podczas walki z grupą przeciwników, zarówno w kooperacji jak i trybie dla jednego gracza. Wielokrotne użycie tej umiejętności na jednym wrogi prowadzi do skrócenia czasu jej odnowienia. Czas trwania Phaselocku (blokady fazowej) to 5 sekund, czas jego odnowienia to 13 sekund. Cytaty Podczas dołączenia do gry *Siren here. Nice to meet you all. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain. - Tu Syrena. Miło was poznać. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje mnie pojmać, usmażę mu mózg. Gdy zabije wroga *Looks like my training is paying off! - Chyba mój trening się opłacił! *That was satisfying, huh? - To było miłe, ha? *Hahaha-*snort*... excuse me... - Hahaha-*Chr*... przepraszam... (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *You should ALL be running! - Powinniście UCIEKAĆ! (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *Fear me, bitches! - Strzeżcie się mnie, suki! (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *You are nothing! - Jesteście niczym! (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *Just. Give. Up! - Po prostu. Się. Poddajcie! (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *This is the power of a siren! - Oto i moc Syreny! (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) *You're powerless! - Jesteście bezsilni (Po zabiciu wielu wrogów w krótkim czasie) Gdy zmienia miejsce w pojeździe *This seat is sticky; why is it sticky? - To siedzenie się klei; czemu ono się klei? Gdy podczas jazdy potrąci przeciwnika *Roadkill! - Wypadek drogowy! *Bye now! - Pa! *Moron! - Dureń! *What was that? - Co to było? Gdy potrąci inny pojazd w kooperacji *Apologies! - Przepraszam! *Any broken bones? - Jakieś złamania? *I feel the airbag should've inflated. - Ta poduszka powietrzna powinna się włączyć. *That was unintentional! - To było nieumyślnie! Gdy zabije strzałem krytycznym *Criticaaal! - Krytyyyk! *Strangely satisfying. - Dziwnie satysfakcjonujące. *Interesting reactions. - Ciekawe reakcje. *Critical - Cios krytyczny. (niskim głosem) Gdy użyje Phaselocku na wrogu *Stay still! - Nie ruszaj się! *Stay put! - Zostań! *Stop struggling! - Przestań się wiercić! *You won't enjoy this! - Nie spodoba ci się to! *This will hurt! - To będzie bolało! *Shut up! - Zamknij się! *Quiet! - Cicho! *Please stop. - Przestań, proszę. *You, stop. - Ty, przestań. *Hold it right there! - Zostań tam! *Silence! - Cisza! *Freeze! - Stać! *Gotcha! - Mam cię! *This will end! - To koniec! *Stop! - Przestań! Gdy zabije wroga Phaselockiem *I love my powers! - Kocham moje moce! *That was awesome! - To było niesamowite! *Another one down! - Kolejny padł! *And stay down! - I leżeć! *Bed time! - Czas do łóżka! *Farewell! - Żegnam! *That was interesting! - To było ciekawe! *You're done! - Jesteś skończony! *So it goes... - I tak to leci... *Shhh! Silence. - Ćśś! Cisza. *Bye now. - Pa. *Cool! - Super! Gdy rzuca granat *Explosives! - Ładunki wybuchowe! *Explosives out! - Ładunki wybuchowe wypuszczone! *Got somethin' for ya! - Mam coś dla ciebie! *Grenade out! - Granat leci! Gdy zauważy rzadki przedmiot *Wow... - Łał.... *That is lovely! - To wspaniałe! *That is beautiful. - To jest piękne. *Great. - Świetnie *Wow! - Łał! *How about that? - A co z tym? *Nice. - Ładnie. Gdy porównuje przedmioty w ekwipunku *Hum... There's pros and cons to each... - Hmm... Wszystko ma swoje wady i zalety... *I've gotta think about this. - Muszę to przemyśleć. *Which one is superior? - Które jest wspanialsze? Gdy osiągnie wyższy poziom *Wisdom is strength. - Wiedza jest siłą. *I feel different. - Czuję się inaczej. *Always room to improve. - Zawsze jest miejsce na poprawę. *How about that? - Co wy na to? *Always more to learn. - Zawsze można się nauczyć więcej. *Success! - Sukces! *Better and better. - Coraz lepiej i lepiej. *I feel good! - Czuję się dobrze! Gdy zabije Badassa *One less badass. - Jednego badassa mniej. *Let's do that again sometime. - Powtórzmy to kiedyś jeszcze. *That calmed him down some. - To go trochę uspokoiło. *Boo-yah! Gdy mówi głosem Przystojnego Jacka *This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious. - To bardzo ciekawa techologia. Ciekawe jak -- o Boże, brzmię okropnie. *The monks always said to know your enemy like you know yourself, but this voice is officially the creepiest god-damn thing ever. - Mnisi zawsze mówili, żeby znać wroga tak dobrze jak siebie, ale ten głos to oficjalnie najstraszniejsze cholerstwo świata. (podczas bezczynności) *I've never considered myself an angry person, but if I have to speak with this fascist voice much longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box and stomp on it. - Nigdy się nie uważałam za cholernika, ale jeśli będę musiała mówić głosem tego faszysty sekundę dłużej, wyrwę ten przetwornik głosu i go rozdepczę. (podczas bezczynności) *The silence is (almost throws up)... oh god, hearing Jack's voice come out of me just made me throw-up in my mouth a little. - Ta cisza jest (prawie wymiotuje)... o boże, na dźwięk głosu Jacka płynącego z moich ust prawie się porzygałam. (podczas bezczynności) *Siren here, testing tes...ting -- oh dear, I wanna punch my''self'' in the throat. - Ty Syrena, test, tes...t -- o rany, mam ochotę walnąć się w gardło. Gdy zauważy Badassa *Carefull! Badass! -Ostrożnie! Badass! *Stay focused! Badass! - Skupić się! Badass! *Look out! Badass! - Uwaga! Badass! Gdy gracz jest bezczynny *I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger. - Nigdy nie zapomnę co powiedział Główny Opat zanim opuściłam Abbey: "Dziecko, masz jeszcze tyle do nauczenia". Czekawe co by jeszcze powiedział, gdybym nie pociągnęła wtedy spustu. *This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey. - Ta cisza przypomina mi Abbey... Nienawidziłam cholernego Abbey. *Twenty-seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing. - Dwadzieścia siedem lat treningu żebym teraz mogła gapić się w przestrzeń. *The monks told me to respect silence, to treasure the moments of inaction so that combat could be even more invigorating. Now I truly understand: they didn't know what the HELL they were talking about! - Mnisi zawsze mówili mi by szanować ciszę, cenić chwile spokoju, by walka była jeszcze bardziej żywiołowa. Teraz rozumiem. Nie mieli ZIELONEGO pojęcia, jaki pieprzą głupoty! *-Burp- - -Bek- *Hmm, I wonder why my powers give me so much -burp- gas... - Hmm, ciekawe czemu moje moce nadały mi tyle -bek- gazu... *The impossible has happened. I... am... bored. - Stało się niemożliwe. Jestem... znudzona. Gdy zabije i otrzyma Second Wind *I'm back, bitches! - Wróciłam, suki! *No! - Nie! *Who's next? - Kto następny? *Now where was I? - Gdzie to ja skończyłam? *And now, you will fall! - A teraz ty upadniesz! *Wasn't even close! - To nawet nie było blisko! *It wasn't my time. - Nie nadszedł mój czas. Gdy wyzywa innego gracza na pojedynek *I'll show you how to fight. - Pokaże ci, jak się walczy. *Ever fought a siren before? - Walczyłeś wcześniej z Syreną? *Wanna spar? - Masz ochotę na sparing? *I challenge you! - Wyzywam cię! *Let's duel! - Pojedynkujmy się! Gdy otrzyma wyzwanie na pojedynek od innego gracza *You want to spar? - Chcesz sparingu? *A challenge huh? - Wyzwanie, hę? *A duel then? - Więc pojedynek? *Interesting... - Interesujące... *If you say so... - Skora tak mówisz... Gdy przegra pojedynek *You fought well. - Walczyłeś dobrze. *I can see to your skill. - Widziałam twoje umiejętności. *Well played... bitch. - Nieźle rozegrane... suko. *Your skills were superior. - Twoje umiejętności były świetne. *Perhaps next time. - Może następnym razem. Gdy zremisuje w pojedynku *It seems our skills are equal. - Nasze umiejętności wydają się równe. *Looks like we're evenly matched. - Chyba wyjątkowo się zrównaliśmy. *A tie? Interesting. - Remis? Ciekawe. *Well done. - Nieźle. Gdy wygra pojedynek *Thanks for the spar. - Dzięki za sparing. *Don't let it get you down. - Niech cięto nie zniechęci. *How pleasing. - Jakie to przyjemne. *You fought bravely. - Dzielnie walczyłeś. *I am victorious! - Zwyciężyłam! W DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Hm. This area kinda smells like butts and dead people. - Hm. To troche pachnie tyłkami i trupami. (gdy wkracza do Unassuming Docks) *Good morrow, fair maiden. Does something trouble you? - Dzień dobry, cna dziewico. Czy coś cię nipokoi? (gdy mówi do Ellie/Eleanor w Flamerock Refuge) *Lots and lots of books... and guns. - Całe mnóstwa ksiąg... i spluw. Gdy upuści broń Crit *Oops. - Ups. *Crap! - Cholera! *Damn! - Szlag! *Sonofa... - Sukin... *WHY is this gun so slippery? - CZEMU ta broń jest taka śliska? W DLC Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *I know almost nothing about romance, so please pretend I just said something really inspiring about the power of love. - Prawie w ogóle nie znam się na romansach, więc prosże, po prostu udawaj że powiedziałam coś naprawdę inspirującego o mocy miłości. (słowa zachęty w stronę Eda) *(Gdy próbuje whiskey): **That... was not for me. - To... nie było dla mnie. **Bit better, but -- hic -- not great. - Trochę lepiej, ale -- czk -- nie dobrze. **That felt good. - To było niezłe. *Everyone will tell you small lies, except the people you love, who will tell you large ones. - Każdy będzie ci mówił drobniutkie kłamstwa, oprócz tych, których kochasz, oni będą mówić wielkie. (gdy próbuje sprawić, by dziecko się rozpłakało) *There was an older man. He's dead now, of course. - Był taki starzy mężczyzna. Oczywiście teraz nie żyje.(gdy Moxxi pyta go o mężczyznę/kobietę w jej życiu) *Romaburn plants don't grow out here -- I'm marginally sure this is just rolled-up human flesh dipped in gasoline. - Tytoń tutaj nie rośnie -- Jestem pewna, że zbieram pozwijane ludzkie mięso unurzane w benzynie. (gdy zbiera pudełka cygar) *Pah! No. - Pah! Nie. (gdy Innuendobot pyta, czy jego edypowe uczucia do Moxxi są normalne) *(gdy podnosi perukę Stelli): **Hey, Junkbot. Stella. Could I borrow that wig? - Hej, złomie, Stella. Mogę pożyczyć tę perukę? **Ummm... I still need it for this quest, though. - Ummm... Nadal potrzebuję tego do zadania. **I'M A COMPLETIONIST. SORRY! - JESTEM KOLEKCJONERKĄ. SORKA! *I really hope he's just using this for maintenance. - Mam wielką nadzieję, że używa tego tylko do konserwacji. (gdy podnosi puszkę smalcu) *It's succeeded in irritating me, if nothing else. - To mnie tylko porządnie irytuje, nic więcej. (gdy Innuendobot pyta, czy jego obcesowe podrywanie sprawi, że Maya go pokocha) Notatki *Mod Klasy Mai jest przedstawiony jako księga przyczepiona do jej lewego biodra. Ciekawostki *Maya jest poszukiwana za bycie Syreną, nagroda za jej głowę to 720,000,000,000 $. *Jeśli Maya zostanie wybrana przez gracza na początku gry, jej ECHO log z plecaka będzie o jej treningu z grupą tajemniczych "Braci" oraz wyjaśnia czemu opuściła swoją planetę i przybyła na Pandorę. *ECHO nagrania z historią Mai sprzed gry znajdują się w Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Nagrania te wprowadzają zmianę do wcześniejszych materiałów promocyjnych mówiących o jej wieku, z 25 lat na 27 lat. *Jeden ze skinów Mai, "Rose Tailor" jest nawiązaniem do Rose Tyler z popularnego brytyjskiego serialu sci-fi "Doctor Who". *Jeden ze skinów Mai, "Slice of Fried Gold" jest nawiązaniem do filmu Wysyp Żywych Trupów. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQ81Ggv_IAQ *Cytat z Mai "So it goes..." pochodzi z powieści Kurta Vonneguta Rzeźnia Numer Pięć, w którym powyższa fraza jest używana jako refren po śmierci każdej postaci. *Maya jako pierwsza poznała Kriega spośród wszystkich Łowców Skarbców, gdy pomyliła go ze zwykłym bandytą. Wewnętrzny głos Kriega przekonuje jego samego, aby uratował Mayę przed nadciągającą hordą Szczurów. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3mhWvWEb9g Galeria Mayastandup.jpg BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg Maya profile.jpg MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg Siren Caverns.jpg maya2.jpg Maya1.jpg Maya_001b.jpg|Pierwsza ujawniona grafika przedstawiająca Mayę Maya3.jpg KP3Cn.jpeg MayaWanted.jpg Borderlands2 Maya 2.png Maya splash1.png Kategoria:Borderlands 2 Kategoria:Crimson Lance Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Ludzie